The Chosen Ones
by Daphne Li
Summary: Sequel to TPP! Harry Potter is beloved by everyone. His son, James Potter, is hated by most. But when fate comes calling, James finds himself fighting for the very existance of those who hated him. HPGW, JPSM Plz R&R!
1. The Beginning of it all

Daphne: Alright, everyone! Here is the sequel to 'The Phoenix's Prophecy'! I have been working on it for a while, but I had to get the first two stories up first, so this one would make sense! I really hope you enjoy it! There is one small warning I have for you, though!  
  
*WARNING*: I SUGGEST THAT YOU READ 'To Be A Malfoy' BEFORE READING THIS, SO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON! IT IS REALLY DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND UNLESS YOU HAVE READ IT!  
  
Thank you!  
  
*Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters from JK Rowling's book do not belong to me. Only the characters that I made up are, so please don't sue me!!!*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Chosen Ones  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Harry Potter sighed as he looked down over the heads of the group of small first years. He knew just by looking at them that they would be a handful, though he had the feeling that many of them would play very big roles in the upcoming years of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry watched as one of his best friends, Professor Hermione Weasley, pulled the stool onto the platform and placed the Sorting Hat on it. She then opened the roll of parchment that had been beneath her arm and began to call out names. Harry smiled as the nervous students walked up, put on the hat, and were sorted.  
  
"Maxwell Biederon."  
  
Harry sat up a bit straighter as the son of Shane Biederon and Cassia Malfoy-Biederon, and one of his son's childhood friends, stepped slowly up to the stool and sat down. The hat was dropped over his eyes, then:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Loud cheers and clapping were heard from a table nearby as Maxwell sat down with a grin on his face.  
  
"Orion Black." The said boy confidently walked up to the stool and smirked cheekily as the hat was placed over his wavy black hair that was so like his father's.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" More cheers were heard as Orion sauntered down, sitting next to Max. The group of first years dwindled even more as Hermione called out more names.  
  
"Tonya Longbottom." A girl with long black hair and bright amber eyes sat on the stool, meeting the eyes of her father just before the hat covered them. Professor Neville Longbottom sat looking proud as his oldest daughter was sorted.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Tonya smiled at her beaming father before jumping down off the stool and joining the Gryffindor table. Harry noticed that so far, the children of his old school friends were all getting placed into Gryffindor. He wondered at this for a moment, then shook his head and paid attention to the next child to be sorted, Romulus Lupin. He too, joined Gryffindor, under the intense cheering of his friends.  
  
At this, Harry looked over at Hermione, who's eyebrows now looked as if they would rise off her face. Neville looked just as suspicious, but said nothing. Eventually, the group of first years dwindled down to thirteen children.  
  
"Lily Potter." Hermione called, smiling as the small girl nervously took her turn. Lily met her father's eyes before putting on the hat. He knew that her deepest fear was that she would be placed in Slytherin, though he highly doubted that she would possibly fit in there.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry saw his daughter draw a sigh of relief, as she turned to beam at him. He smiled proudly and watched as she brushed past her twin brother on her way down to the table, obviously whispering encouraging words in his ear. James's name was called next, and he sat down, looking just as nervous as his sister.  
  
There was a long pause. Harry watched, breathless, as his son's lips slowly moved, forming words that held no sound. Still, the hat was silent. Moments passed as tension rose like a veil to cover everyone watching. Hermione began to fidget desperately, and Harry saw Neville shooting nervous looks at him. Lily was near to tears in her seat, and James's friends wore looks of intense worry.  
  
"Gryffindor." The hat's voice was low, sure and firm, and a collective sigh of relief was heard from the majority of the room as it made its decision. James gently removed the hat and handed it to his stunned aunt, before carefully walking over to where his father sat.  
  
"It tried to put me in Slytherin, but I wouldn't let it. It said with the friends I had now and our secret, I should want to be in that house, but I told it to bugger off because my friends were just as good as any Gryffindor." He stated proudly. Harry and his son both knew that by 'friends', the hat had meant the Malfoys. Harry felt a slight cold chill as he thought of the secret that he was keeping for his son, though many a time he had thought about telling Ginny. It had been just over six years since James had first started vacationing at the Malfoy's house in America, and he was still a bit sun-burnt from his latest trip there.  
  
"Curtis Weasley." Hermione called out, her eyes glowing with pride as her gangly son approached the stool. The hat settled on his fiery-red hair, and there was a short pause.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry watched as his children and the rest of the house cheered for their newest member. Harry noted again, and all the children of his friends were in Gryffindor. He stood up and made a short speech, after which the food appeared.  
  
"This looks like a lively year." Hermione murmured as she sat down next to him, her eyes on the Gryffindor table. Lily and Tonya were already making friends with their fellow dorm-mates, while James and his four friends were huddled together, talking quietly amongst themselves. James and his friends were the only Gryffindor first-year boys, so they had no fear of having to share their dorm with boys they didn't know.  
  
"It sure does." He muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. The Shot that makes you fall

The Chosen Ones  
  
by Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~TWO YEARS LATER ~*~  
  
"But Dad! Why can't we go to the Malfoy's this summer?" Thirteen year-old James hissed, as he bent over the front of his father's office desk. His dark hair, so much like his father's, fell messily into his face, and his green eyes glared at his father from behind thin, round glasses.  
  
James Darien Potter had taken after his father in the looks department, there was no doubt about that. They had the same messy black hair, the same green eyes, the same body structure—the only difference was the absence of a lightning-bolt scar on James's forehead. They even had the same 'hero- complex', as Hermione had once called it. But this was where all resemblance faded. Unlike Lily (who was the star Chaser on the Gryffindor team), James had not inherited his father's talent or passion for Quidditch. He hadn't gained his father's popularity, either. He preferred to study in the library so he could get relatively good grades (this caused his Aunt Hermione to become very proud of him). No, James wasn't stupid, he just didn't excel at any one class, as far as anyone could tell. And the biggest difference between them was their topic of conversation at that very moment. The Malfoys.  
  
"I told you, James. The Malfoy's are going on vacation this summer." Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. He had just gotten through another hard day of being headmaster of Hogwarts, and his son was not making it any easier for him to calm down. He had told James the unfortunate news this morning, and apparently, he was as disgruntled as Jason Malfoy seemed to be.  
  
"But why can't Jason come here?" James said in an almost whining voice. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jason is going to Florida with his brother and cousin, Caleb." Harry tried to patiently explain.  
  
"And Jasmine and Serenity?"  
  
"They're going to France with their grandmother, Starr and Violet." Harry finished. James sighed and collapsed into the chair next to his desk. Starr McKay was Jason's second cousin, and Violet.....well, she was a close friend of the family.  
  
"This isn't fair! We always go to see them, just you and me. We've never missed a summer since.....forever. I mean, it's bad enough that you vetoed the Christmas idea....."  
  
"James, Christmas is for family. You'll spend it with us."  
  
"I *know*! But.....I mean.....they're like my family. Jason's my best friend, besides Curtis, Orion, Romulus, and Max....." He trailed off, his thirteen year-old voice going soft.  
  
"And I promised Serenity....." His voice was no higher than a whisper, so despite his best efforts, Harry could not catch what he had just said. He decided not to bring it up.  
  
"Look. I know you're disappointed. I am too. The Malfoy's are great company, and we'll miss them. But they do have lives beyond us, you know. Their mother thought that the girls needed a little independence, that's why she's letting them go off to France by themselves. Same with the boys. Draco, Kaitlynn, baby Marina, Stephen, and Rachael are all going to come up here to the Malfoy manor, to get a little time off." Harry explained. James sighed, his shoulders slumping as he gave up the fight.  
  
"Ok. Night', dad." He muttered, getting up and stalking out of the room. Harry watched after his son, and sighed once more.  
  
What James had said was true. Over the years, the Malfoy's and James had become almost like family. Then, Starr McKay had entered the picture, only adding to the family, as she too, was welcomed into the little world of the Malfoy's. And then, there came someone into that family, that Harry never would have suspected would ever even communicate with the wizarding world.  
  
Violet Dursley.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Professor Harry Potter walked slowly down a sickeningly familiar lane, grimacing at the task he was about to embark in.  
  
Lately, he had gotten strange reports of small magical bursts coming from the town of Surrey. In fact, they came from a house on Privet Drive, number six, just two houses down from the horrible place that Harry had grown up. Curious as to what the magical bursts could mean, Harry had decided to investigate. What he would find would change his life, and the lives of all involved.  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCk*  
  
Harry stood back from the door, looking around at the all-too familiar surroundings. Picture perfect houses and yards stood in their picture perfect settings. Not a twig or a flower out of place. But something at this house was not right. Not right at all.  
  
Muffled shouts filtered through the door, then:  
  
*CRASH!!!!!!!*  
  
Muffled movement and voices.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!"  
  
"Don't lie to me, girl! You did!" Came a voice that Harry knew all too well. Dread grew in his stomach.  
  
"FINE! BE THAT WAY! I'M LEAVING!" Shouted the voice of a small girl. The door was flung open and a small, sobbing form ran *smack* into Harry's arms. He lurched forward and caught the startled child before she could fall, and looked into the tear-sodden face. Clear violet-blue eyes looked back at him fearfully, and her posy-like mouth trembled.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She whimpered, pulling back. Her short, curly brown hair whipped about her face as she stared fearfully at him. He looked back at her kindly, trying to soothe her. He had a good idea about what was going on here, and if his hunch was right, it wasn't good.  
  
Unfortunately.....his hunch was right.  
  
"VIOLET DURSLEY, YOU GET BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Shrieked the voice of a woman. A tall, stick-like woman came into view, her face red with rage.  
  
"How dare you strike our visitor!" The woman shouted, gripping the girl's arm tightly and then slapping the girl smartly across the face, much to Harry's horror.  
  
"Please! She did nothing wrong." Harry murmured, trying to keep his temper at bay as he put a hand on the trembling girl's shoulder. Her tears were coming harder now and a red spot was appearing on the abused cheek.  
  
"Margie, who is it?" Boomed the man's voice. Then, a part of Harry's past came into view, his face closely resembling a mottled blueberries and creme color.  
  
"POTTER!" Dudley Dursley hissed, his piggy eyes flashing with menace. Harry could feel the little girl flinch, and he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Dudley. Long time no see." Harry murmured, his face calm. Inside, however, he was seething.  
  
"What are *you* doing here, Potter?" His cousin hissed. Harry smiled thinly.  
  
"Perhaps we had better speak inside. I am sure you would not wish your neighbors to become too curious....."  
  
Moments later, he was seated in the ordinary living room, with Dudley and his wife across the room, as far as they could get from him; the little girl had been sent to her room. Harry, not wishing to stay any longer than he had to, decided to get right to the point.  
  
"Your daughter has magic."  
  
"I know." Came Dudley's bitter, yet surprising admission. Harry raised an eyebrow, while Dudley's wife gasped in horror.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She's been acting like you did, ever since she could crawl, the little heathen." Dudley hissed, venom in every word. Harry nodded.  
  
"Then I suppose you will not be surprised to find out that I have come to take her to Hogwarts." He murmured. Now, this had not been in his original plans, but there was no way in Merlin he was going to allow his little cousin to spend another day in this place that seemed to hate her so much.  
  
"FINE! Take the little bi*ch! She's a menace anyway!" Dudley roared, standing up. His wife gasped in horror once more, but Harry could see a strange relief fill her eyes. His disgust grew. These people were no more worthy of raising a child than Voldemort would have been! There came a small noise from the hall, and Harry realized that the child had heard everything.  
  
"You can come in, you know." He called out gently. There was a startled squeak, and then a shower of mahogany brown hair appeared around the door, along with an eye. The girl cautiously moved into the room, her eyes never leaving his. She stopped beside the couch where he sat, and stared at him sharply.  
  
"I have magic?" She finally asked in a tiny voice. Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you taking me away?" Her voice was a bit stronger.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Forever?" This time, her eyes darted over to her parents, and then back to him. There was a desperate light in them, and Harry shuddered, wondering just what this tiny piece of life had been through in her short existence.  
  
"Yes!" This time, it was Dudley who answered. Harry and the girl both turned to stare at him for a moment, then they looked back at each other.  
  
"Go pack your things. We'll leave as soon as you're done." He whispered to her. She gave a timid nod, and then disappeared again.  
  
Half an hour later, Harry had gained two things. A cousin he didn't know he had, and a very big problem.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Harry smiled slightly, remembering all the trouble he had gone through after that. First trying to find a place where Violet could stay, where she would be loved and accepted. Then trying to hide the fact that there was any such problem from Ginny, who didn't know about his discovery.  
  
Eventually, the answer had come to him. He and James were scheduled to take a trip down to the Malfoy's for a vacation. He took both James and Violet this trip, however, and came back with only James at his side. Violet had found a new home.  
  
With the Malfoys.  
  
After that, the group had been inseparable. Violet and Serenity had become the best of friends, while James had learned to accept his new second (or was it third?) cousin. Harry had found it a bit surprising that Serenity, of all people, would open up to this new and strange person. But the moment she had spotted Violet, she had seemed to understand about the other girl's insecurities, and took it upon herself to end them.  
  
But now, the group was to be broken, after eight wonderful summers, they would not be seeing each other. Jason and his younger brothers were going to Florida with their elder cousin, while the all four girls were headed off to France. Harry could understand his son's disappointment. Not seeing them was like loosing a part of his own family.  
  
Over the years, James had decided to keep his relationship with the Malfoys secret, because of all the hatred and fear towards them. But every time he heard one of his friends, family, or any other person speaking badly about them, he became inwardly angry and vindictive. Even though he knew that they couldn't possibly know of his relationship with the Malfoys, it still hurt him to hear their name used in such a way.  
  
It was for this reason, that it would be even harder for poor James to cope with the leaving of his friends. He would have to face the world of prejudice alone, even after they were gone, because of the strong link he shared with them.  
  
Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands, ignoring Fawkes' worried musical note.  
  
It was going to be a long summer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
James stomped up to his Gryffindor dorm with a thundercloud over his head.....literally.  
  
"Ah! Little Potter boy is sad. Are you going to cry? Do you need a handkerchief, little cry-baby?" Came the annoying voice of Peeves the Poltergeist. James growled and waved away the cloud that Peeves had conjured, as he hissed out the password of his common room and stalked through.  
  
"Jamey-boy! Where have you been?!" Orion Black crowed, as he looked up from the piece of parchment he and his other friends were bent over. James simply grunted and stormed up the stairs, his green eyes flashing in warning to his friends. They all stared after him in shock.  
  
"Well, that was interesting....." Curtis Weasley muttered, running a hand through his wavy red locks.  
  
But all this James did not see. By then, he had slammed the door of his dormitory, and thrown himself onto his bed, face down. His mind whirled with disappointment. This would be the first time in years that he would not see his old friends.  
  
"Dammit." He grunted, rolling over onto his back. His shockingly green eyes stared unblinkingly up at the ceiling, distress whirling in their depths. Only one thought seemed to stand out from all the others in his mind at the moment, and that made him even more upset. The thought was actually a promise, made long ago.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Hurry up, Reni! Mom said we had to be home by four!" A nine year-old Jason called, as he skated gracefully across the ice next to James. Even though it was the middle of July, they were found to be ice-skating across a small, open lake in the near the Malfoy property. Draco Malfoy had charmed it that morning to freeze, just so they could skate while James was here.  
  
"I'm coming!" Came Serenity's soft voice from behind them. Jasmine and Starr were skating up ahead, laughing at something or other, while Serenity trailed behind the group, gazing at the scenery on her way. Jason rolled his eyes at his friend, as he stepped off the ice.  
  
"She's always like this." He moaned. James smiled, but didn't get a chance to answer. For at that moment, there came a crack that sounded similar to thunder, and then a scream followed that quickly. James turned in time to see Serenity's head disappear under a wave of water that washed through the hole that had appeared under her. Jason, Jasmine, and Starr all let out horrified cries, but it was James' that actually held the most power.  
  
"NO!" James yelled, his feet beginning to skate at their fastest rate. He watched as her head came back up, and she gave a piercing scream.  
  
"HELP!" Her voice had gained a panicky tone, but it was cut off as she frantically clawed at the edge of the hole, trying to gain a hand-hold. James looked around desperately, and spotted a thick, dead branch on the bank nearby. He scooped this up, then skated to where the girl was struggling in the water and fell onto his stomach, digging his skate-toes into the ice behind him.  
  
"Grab this! Hurry!" James cried desperately, his eyes wild with fear. The water was quite deep here, and she wouldn't be able to struggle for much longer, for she was already looking tired. She gave a watery gasp and reached frantically for the branch, as her head dipped beneath the surface again. She came up sputtering in terror, her hand flailing until she managed to grasp the very end of the limb.  
  
James moaned in desperation as her eyes met his for a split second, begging him not to let go. He gave a giant heave, and then grasped her soaking coat, pulling her to safety. James crawled over to her, as icy chills of horror continued to seep though his veins. She lay coughing, on the ice, her face even paler than usual. Her lips were almost a blue color, and her hair lay listlessly like wet seaweed on the ice.  
  
Then his brain kicked in and he realized that she was not yet into the safe- zone yet. The water had been cold, and despite it being summer, she could still catch something if she was not soon warmed up. So he stood stiffly, his hand finally letting go of the branch it held, and moved over to her.  
  
"Come on, Serenity. We have to get you home." He whispered. By now, the horrified Jason was at his side, helping James as they raised her to her feet. Jasmine and Starr were standing, shaken, on the shore, tears streaming down their terrified faces.  
  
"Hurry! Go get mom!" Jason commanded, as he placed one of Serenity's arms around his shoulders, while putting on of his own around her waist. James followed his example and together, they led/dragged the weak girl back to the house.  
  
Kaitlynn was there to meet them, her face pale with fear. She lost no time in dressing her daughter in warm, comfortable clothes and placing her on a couch in the living-room while she went to make some soup. She had taken Jasmine and Starr with her, so they wouldn't bother the tired girl. Just James and Jason were left to watch over her.  
  
"Oh, Reni! I'm sorry I didn't get there!" Jason moaned, his face buried in his hands. Serenity opened her tired blue eyes and smiled at him weakly.  
  
"You couldn't. It's alright. I don't mind." She whispered. Jason gave a sigh of relief, then went off to find one of Serenity's favorite books to keep her occupied. James was left to stare at the girl he had just saved. Realization had long since hit him, and he knew that if he had waited any longer, she could have died. And that, above all else, struck a sharp blow to his little-boy heart.  
  
"Thank you, James." Came the sudden words. James looked down to see Serenity looking up at him, her eyes filled with tears. James knew that she too, had realized just how close she had come to drowning. He bowed his head, wondering what he could say. Then it hit him.  
  
"Serenity, I am going to make a promise, that I will keep from now on." He said, his emerald orbs meeting her blue-grey ones. She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"I promise you, that from this day forward, I will always protect you." He stated in a solemn voice. Serenity's eyes widened, then she smiled.  
  
"My protector." Was all she said.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Now I can't protect her." James whispered, as the memory faded away. It was a promise that he had kept faithfully all these years, every summer. And now, he wouldn't be there to keep his promise. He wouldn't be able to protect her.  
  
"James? Are you alright?" Came a sweet girl-voice. James sighed but kept his eyes on the curtains above him.  
  
"I'm fine, Lils." He muttered. His twin sister came into view, her black hair falling in waves down her back as she moved closer, and her green eyes boring into his.  
  
"No, you're not. Orion told me that you stomped up here like there was something after you." She informed him, sitting on the edge of his bed. He groaned. Orion and his big mouth!  
  
"Fine. I just found out that I'm not going to America this summer. I have to stay here." He sighed, rolling over so his back was to her. He could almost feel her rolling her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Is that all?! James Potter, you lout! So what if you can't go to America? I just don't understand what could possibly cause you to want to go there." She sighed. He winced.  
  
"Or who." He muttered, but she didn't hear him. Lily Potter, unlike him, had turned out more like her mother. Perceptive and hot-headed when it came to some things, naïve and innocent when it came to others. She also didn't require the glasses that her twin was forced to wear, much to her delight and his disappointment.  
  
"Well, anyway. Mum and dad are planning on letting us invite our friends over this summer. Isn't that great?!" Lily asked, bouncing off the bed. James grunted, and kept his face neutral. But inside, another pang hit him in the heart. Sure, he could invite his Hogwarts friends over.....but as for the others.....  
  
Mentally shaking his head, he resolved to ignore the feelings of distress that were filling him now, and focus on his worried friends, who had just entered the room.  
  
So what if the Malfoy's couldn't see him this summer. There was always next summer!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
//JT, aka, Jason Tanner:  
  
I can't believe it! We don't get to see each other this summer! And guess what. My family is unconsciously trying to bring me to the edge of insanity.  
  
Grandmum's invited the entire family over to the Minister's mansion for a family reunion this summer. A three-week reunion! And we all have to go! Luckily, Curtis will be there, so I'll have someone to talk to. But dad told me that after that, we can't come either.  
  
Apparently, mum's got some family-time planned, and it's not going to be short, either. I'm dreading it, mostly because family time to her, is sitting around, talking about school. No offense, I love mum, but sometimes she is a bit much!  
  
So what about you? How are things there?  
  
I'd better go.  
  
WB ASAP!!!  
  
James//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
James Darien, aka, JD:  
  
This sucks! I mean, I love Florida (the beaches, the weather, the girls.....just kidding), but I wish you were here too. I also miss my family, but I'm getting tons of letters from them, telling me how everything is.  
  
Other than that, things over here are going pretty much the same. Here's an update on everyone.  
  
Jasmine and Starr have begun another hair-brained scheme that is probably going to get them into some trouble in France (the boys are after them like flies, and they don't seem to mind). Darren's already looking forward to going to school (even though he still has three more years to wait). Serenity is her normal quiet self, though boys at Salem Academy have started to notice that she's growing up.....and that's not always good. And Violet is also getting a bit of that attention stuff.....I've had to threaten a few boys away.....hehehehehehehehe!!!!  
  
Anyway, that's things around here!  
  
WBS!!!  
  
~Jason//  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. The Breaking Point

  
  
The Chosen Ones  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 2. 

  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER  
  
"James, get up! You're going to be late to breakfast!" Curtis Weasley shouted, jerking open James's bed-curtains. James groaned as Maxwell Bierderon added to the noise by telling him they had Snape first that day, and pulling his blankets off. How they had gotten up to his room, he would never know. Obviously he'd have to change the password again...maybe 'Slytherin's Rule' would stump them longer than the previous password...  
  
"Alright! I'm up. Just go without me. I'll catch up." He mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes. His two human alarm-clocks rolled their eyes and did as he asked, dragging Orion Black and Romulus Lupin from the room on their way out. James listened to them leave, and then rolled over onto his stomach, stuffing his face into his pillow.  
  
For normal teenage boys, their sixth year would have been one that they enjoyed above all others, mostly because they were now at an age where more things were permitted. But for James, his sixth year had been a total hell.  
  
Starting off, it had been normal. James and his friends sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the first years to be sorted. Then the feast, then the long walk to the Gryffindor common room among the other tired students.  
  
Unfortunately, the 'normal' part of his year ended there. When he had quietly announced to his friends that he wouldn't be joining them in the dorm this year, they had all sent up a ruckus that caused the students around them to stare.  
  
"Why in the hell not?!"  
  
"Are you mad?!"  
  
"What's wrong, James?" This last comment, said by Romulus, was more understanding than the other exclamations. James sighed.  
  
"Let's just say I've gotten my own room, for reasons beyond my control, and leave it at that," he said, looking away, pointedly ignoring the jealous and disgusted looks he was getting from the other students around them.  
  
And this was just the beginning.  
  
Newspaper articles that compared him to his father had begun to come out in the fourth week of his school year. Quotes from students in every house (even Gryffindor) were placed indifferently throughout almost every article, along with more assumptions and rumors about James Darien Potter.  
  
Then, about halfway through the school year, a rumor got out that James had a crush on the most beautiful girl in the school, Kirah Galliant, a Ravenclaw. Now, this was one of the few things that was true. Ever since his first year, James had had a monster crush on Kirah. His friends had always privately teased him about it, but they had never told a soul. So when it had come out, James found that he could not deny the accusations, and Kirah was immediately informed that it was true.  
  
She had not taken it well. Publicly humiliating him, she had cornered him on his way out of the Great Hall one night, and loudly told him that she had no interest in 'daddy's-boys' and 'geeks' like him. James had stood there for several seconds, stunned (his heart pounding painfully), before turning on his heal and stalking away from all of the laughter that now filled the great hall.  
  
Ever since then, he had not been able to walk through the Hall without someone commenting on his attraction to her. His friends had been supportive and defensive of him, hexing anyone who dared to say anything while in their presence. But for James that just made things worse, his friends having to stand up for him.  
  
So here he was, on the last week of school, dreading the coming summer where he would be forced to spend more time with his mom, dad, twin sister, Lily, and little sister, Margaret (Meg for short). They would all worry over him, tell him it wasn't his fault and that people were just jealous, make him feel a little better—  
  
Then it would all fall apart when he went back to school for his seventh year. That he already knew. He had nothing to look forward to in the upcoming months. Sure, his friends would visit occasionally, but they would all be busy with their own things, and he would be left alone, thinking about the fact that he may never li...  
  
"NO!" James muttered, sitting up and tossing off his blankets as he bounded from the bed. He wouldn't think about it. He couldn't! The one secret that he kept from everyone—even his father. No one could know. Merlin knows what would happen if anyone discovered that little secret of his!  
  
"Mass panic, most like." He mumbled bitterly, as he pulled on his robes. As he did, they brushed against the trunk at the end of his bed. James stared at it for a moment, then took his wand out of his pocket and whispered an unlocking spell. Opening the trunk carefully, he pushed away several non- important things until he came to a picture that lay in a heavy silver frame.  
  
James picked the picture up tenderly, and gazed down at it. With a sigh, he closed his trunk and placed the picture on top of it, facing him. He ran his fingers over the moving figures, smiling slightly as he watched them. They were all waving and smiling up at him cheerfully, making him forget his own troubles and focus completely on the ache that was now entering his stomach.  
  
"Ugh. I have to eat." He moaned, finally looking away from the picture and walking out of his room, never glancing back.  
  
The picture he had been looking at held the figures of ten smiling people. Two adults, a man and a woman, one blonde, one auburn-haired. Two twelve year-old boys, one with white-blonde hair, the other with messy black. Four girls all about a year younger, one blonde, one with black hair, one with auburn, and one with chestnut locks. Then a boy of about five or six, and a tiny infant only just born.  
  
By name, Draco and Kaitlynn Malfoy, Jason Malfoy, James Potter, Jasmine Malfoy, Starr McKay, Serenity Malfoy, Violet Dursley, Darren Malfoy, and the baby, Marina Malfoy. His 'second family'.  
  
They were one of the few secrets that he dared keep from all his family members, except his father.  
  
But not the biggest secret.  
  
Oh, no. Definitely not the biggest.  
  
It was a few weeks later, on the last day of school, when a letter was dropped on his lap during breakfast by a happily chirping owl. James had taken one look at the handwriting on the outside, and had torn it open eagerly, much to the surprise of his friends.  
  
James:  
  
All things considered, I still have to say that being seventeen is much better then being sixteen. 'Why', you ask? Well, here's the reason.  
  
Dad bought me a new car!!!  
  
My own that I don't have to share with Jasmine, Serenity, or Violet! So the girls get the old Hondai Accord, and I've got a sleek black Porche convertable! Granted, I may let Serenity drive it sometimes, but Jasmine drives like a maniac, and Violet doesn't usually drive anyway.  
  
So now all I need it you to come here, so I can gloat in person! (Just kidding)  
  
Anyway, other than that, everything's normal here. Mum and dad are healthy and active, Jasmine is as...her as ever. Starr practically lives at our house now, because she and Jasmine are inseparable. Darren is looking forward to his first year of school, Marina's as cute as ever (never tell anyone I said that...) and Violet is becoming more of a Malfoy by the day! Serenity is growing up faster than any of us, which worries the parents, but I can understand. She's always been different.  
  
How are things there? Uncle Harry had to come over here for a conference last month and he visited, but he didn't tell us much.  
  
Well, I've got to go! Write back ASAP!!!  
  
Jason  
  
James smiled as he finished reading his friend's letter. It had been just over four years since he had seen Jason, but they had both owled frequently. He had also kept in contact with Serenity, for some reason beyond even his understanding. They were few and far between, but her letters were among his favorites to receive, mostly because they made it seem as if she were really there with him.  
  
"What's that?" Curtis asked, as he finally looked up from the prank he was twiddling with and motioned to the letter in James's hand.  
  
"Um...nothing." James murmured, moving to put it safely in his pocket. But Orion got there first.  
  
"It's a love-note! A love note from...Jason?" Orion's overly loud voice trailed off as he peered at the letter. James felt anger rise in his chest and he clenched his fists.  
  
"Who's Jason? I didn't know you swung that way, James!" Curtis laughed. James growled.  
  
"It's nobody! Give that back!" He yelled, reaching for it. Orion laughed and tossed it to Romulus, who caught it expertly and eyed it's contents.  
  
"This 'nobody' seems to know you pretty well." He stated. James felt his anger rise to his throat and he growled, his body tensing.  
  
"He's keeping secrets again." Lily announced from further down the table. It was now obvious that the entire student body was riveted to the drama being played out before them. This caused the laughter to cease and Romulus to look up from the letter.  
  
"Oh, is he?" Orion asked, his voice mock-grave.  
  
"This is none of your business." James muttered. Lily's eyes flared.  
  
"It is my business! I'm your sister...your twin! And you're keeping secrets from me!" She exclaimed.  
  
"And us." Max added, folding his arms. James closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger and squash his guilt. Unfortunately, Lily didn't seem to understand that he was at a breaking point, and spoke a little bit too soon.  
  
"Honestly! You're starting to act like...like a Malfoy!" She spat out the name like a disease. At her words, the entire Hall went deathly silent, and James felt something snap inside himself. His eyes flew open and met his sister's in a death-glare that made her recoil back in surprise. His face was openly outraged as he slowly stood. He was still for a moment, then he slammed his clenched fists on the table with a loud 'BANG'.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! The minute this school is out, I'm LEAVING!" He roared, his emerald eyes flashing from behind his glasses.  
  
"I am so tired of this...of you! All of you make me SICK! I can't take it!" He raged, snatching his letter from Romulus's hand. He then turned and stalked from the room, shooting another scathing look back at his sister before exiting. A stunned silence followed this extraordinary outburst. Lily had turned very pale, and her lips shook. Orion and Romulus were sending each other dazed looks, while Curtis and Max looked guiltily down at their breakfasts. Professor Harry Potter stood slowly, ignoring Hermione and Neville's shocked looks.  
  
"I think..." Harry paused as everyone's attention was directed at him.  
  
"...that if this were any other school day, I would be taking points from Gryffindor for many reasons. First, for violating another student's privacy. Second, for making false and hurtful accusations against that student, even as a joke. And third, using an honorable family name (Malfoy, in this case) as an offensive tactic. Such prejudice will not be permitted in this school. As it is, you, Miss Potter, will be facing the punishment of grounding during the first half of the summer break." At the Professor's words, the silence grew even deeper and Lily's face registered shock, hurt, and above all, anger and confusion.  
  
"As for the others involved, I will be speaking to your parents. That is all." With this, Harry turned and swept through a side door that resided just behind his chair, leaving everyone in the room beside themselves with shock and confusion.  
  
After his escape, James had gone to his father's office in a rage, waiting impatiently for his father to enter the room.  
  
"Dad, I've had enough! I've got to get away. I'm so sick of this!" James shouted as Harry finally came in. Harry looked at his son, not at all surprised. He could clearly understand what his son was going through, and he knew that James had finally reached the bursting point of his conscious.  
  
"A vacation, you mean?" He asked gently. James groaned.  
  
"Yeah. Far away."  
  
"Is New York far enough?"  
  
James's head snapped up and he stared at his father in amazement.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"I received a letter from Draco a few days ago, inviting us over for the summer. I can't go, but I told him that you might be interested. You can even go today, if you want to." Harry hadn't even finished talking, before James had jumped up and thrown his arms around him in a 'manly' hug.  
  
"Dad, you're the best!" He yelped, before rushing from the room amid his father's laughter. 


	4. The place your heart is

The Chosen Ones  
  
by Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 2.

Draco Malfoy stood outside the apperating room in his home, waiting patiently for his expected guest. He pushed a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes then looked at his wrist-watch.  
  
"Three—two—one."  
  
The light above the door flashed green, then the door swung open, revealing a tall, gangly young man. His dark hair was messy (as usual) and his green eyes twinkled with eagerness.  
  
"Hello Uncle Draco." He crowed, giving the older man a 'manly' hug. Draco stepped back and smirked. James was the spitting image of his father, right down to the glasses on his nose. Even his crooked grin was reminiscent of Harry.  
  
"Hello, James. I'm glad you came. We've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you more. You have no idea. Anyway, where's Jason?" James rattled off, as they walked down the hallway to James's old room. Draco snickered and opened the door, revealing large a sun-lit bedroom decorated in greens and whites. James looked around his room in satisfaction. Nothing had changed since he had been here last.  
  
"Jason's on an errand with his younger brother and Violet. Kaitlynn is out shopping with Marina, Jasmine's at Starr's house, and Serenity is wandering around outside—probably on the beach." Draco said after thinking a moment. James smiled, remembering that walking on the beach used to be one of his favorite past-times when he was alone with her.  
  
"I'll just unpack, then." He said, throwing his trunk onto at the foot of the bed and heaving a sigh of relief. Draco chuckled again and left the room to allow the boy some time to get used to his new surroundings. James quickly walked over to his bedroom window, from which he could she the nearby ocean and beach. He quickly unlatched the windows and pushed them open, allowing the salty breeze to blow the sea-green curtains around. He took a deep, satisfied breath and grinned.  
  
"Life has just gone from bloody awful, to heaven on earth." He muttered, going over to his trunk and beginning to unpack. It took less than half an hour, and when he was through, he contented himself with sitting on the window-seat, gazing out at the water. After another ten minutes or so, he heard a door downstairs slam shut, and voices murmuring back and forth. James turned his head towards the open door, so he could listen.  
  
"Uncle Draco? Are you home?" James immediately recognized this as Violet's voice.  
  
"Apparently not." Came a voice that James wasn't sure he'd heard before. It was fresh and young, though it held a I-know-all tone to it that made him smirk. That must be Darren.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going up to my room." There were heavy footsteps on the stairs, and a few moments later, a tall blonde young man strolled into view.  
  
"'Lo, Jason." James called out in a casual voice.  
  
"Hey, James." The blonde walked past the door without a glance, then:  
  
"_JAMES?!?!_" Jason dashed back to the door, his eyes impossibly wide and his mouth agape. James burst out laughing and winked cheekily at his shell- shocked friend.  
  
"A little slow on the uptake, are we?" He teased. Jason's face cleared and it lit up.  
  
"James!!! You're here! Wait! What are you doing here?" He shouted all in one breath, clapping the dark-haired boy on the back. James grinned.  
  
"Your dad invited me. It was supposed to be a surprise."  
  
"I'm surprised!"  
  
"Good. Where are the others?" James asked in curiosity.  
  
"Well, Jasmine's at Starr's house still, Marina's on a errand with mum, Darren's reading a book downstairs in the living room, Violet's in the kitchen making dinner (it's her turn tonight), and Serenity is still on the beach, I think." Jason said, rubbing his neck as he thought. James smiled as he remembered how much the girls used to get after Jason for doing this. He usually rubbed the back of his neck when he was either thinking, nervous, embarrassed, or lying about something. Of course, James couldn't talk. He didn't know how many times Jasmine had yelled at him for running his fingers through his hair while in the same situations (though for some reason, Starr, Violet and Serenity had never had any qualms with it).  
  
"So how's everything in England?" At this question, James became serious and his eyes went to the floor. He didn't notice that his hand was, even now, reaching up to run through his hair.  
  
"Not so good. That's actually another reason I'm here. I had—to get away for a while."  
  
"That pretty little Tiger-Lily sister of yours getting nosy?"  
  
"Yeah, that plus my friends got a-hold of your latest letter and accused me of being gay." James muttered. Jason burst out laughing.  
  
"That's just wrong!"  
  
"No kidding. And when Lily told me that I was starting to act like a Malfoy—"At this, Jason's laughter faded and his face grew serious. James immediately felt guilt enter his chest.  
  
"Actually, I should have taken it as a compliment, but I was seeing red by then and didn't have much control over what I did."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I blew up at them all. I remember shouting something about being tired of everything and them making me sick, and then I ran out of the Great Hall. Luckily dad understood and let me off easy. Actually, it's Lily who's in trouble. She's grounded for the first half of our summer. I feel bad about that—she didn't know what she was saying." James commented, reclining back on his bed. Jason smiled slightly.  
  
"She probably didn't mean it as a compliment, though." He teased. James was about to respond when an annoying ring filled the silence. Jason groaned and took a cell-phone from his pocket.  
  
"Hello?" There was a pause.  
  
"Why can't Aunt Rachael do it?" Another long pause.  
  
"Fine. I'll come and get you. Be there soon." Jason hung up and sighed.  
  
"Jasmine needs a ride home. I'm going to pick her up. You want to come?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm going to try to find Serenity. I haven't seen her yet." James said, standing up. Jason nodded, but looked regretful.  
  
"Whatever. Be back soon. Then I'll show you my car!" With this, he walked out of the room. James followed him downstairs, but then wandered towards the back door and out into the daylight.

Once he was on the beach, James grinned and stretched luxuriously, relishing the warm day. The waves rushed softly up onto the shore, then retreated back into the vast ocean. The sky was cloudless, and the sun warmed the sand beneath his feet. Closing his eyes, he leaned into the breeze as he enjoyed the quiet of the day.  
  
Suddenly, a tingle ran up his spine, and he felt a presence behind him. Turning slowly, he caught his breath. All thought left his mind, as his eyes caught sight of the person behind him.  
  
It was a girl with long auburn hair that curled at the ends and blew lightly in the breeze. Her skin glowed lily-white and was accented by the flowing green summer dress she was wearing. She was petite and delicate boned. But beyond all this, it was her eyes that intrigued him the most. Blue-grey orbs that pierced him like a knife, seeming to see right into his very soul; at the same time, however, they were warm and kind...eyes he knew all too well.  
  
"Serenity." He breathed, unable to tear his eyes from hers.  
  
"Hello, James." Her voice was soft and light, like the breezes that were sweeping around them. Her lips formed a smile and her eyes lit up at the sight of his shocked face. Slowly, she walked toward him, her skirt rippling around her knees as she moved.  
  
"You've—grown up." He finally managed, running a hand nervously through his hair. Her silvery laugh filled the space between them.  
  
"Of course I have. You have too. We haven't seen each other in quite a few years, after all." She reminded him.  
  
"Four years, two months, and nineteen days." He muttered darkly.  
  
"You've kept count?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. James felt his face heat up and stayed silent.  
  
"You got mad, didn't you." She murmured suddenly. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Lily called me a Malfoy." He said defensively.  
  
"And you got angry." She said pointedly. James sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I should have taken it was a compliment, but she said it like a disease—"  
  
"I understand." She put her hand on his arm, and he felt his arm tingle warmly, causing him to smile slightly.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the house? Have you seen anyone else?" She asked, turning back in the direction he had come.  
  
"Only Jason. I managed to miss everyone else, so far." He chuckled, remembering Jason's reaction to him. Serenity smiled.  
  
"Well, then all the more surprise for the rest of them." She giggled, opening the door. They walked in, and were immediately greeted with the smell of dinner, and their first victim.  
  
"Serenity, a werewolf's death cry is paralyzing, isn't it...?" A young boy walked into the room and stopped short, staring at James. Now, normally James would have balked if anyone had called a boy 'beautiful', but there was no other way to describe this one. His yellow-gold hair shone in waves around his bright young face, and sky-blue eyes twinkled with life. He was small, but held an air of maturity in his countenance that made him seem bigger.  
  
"Darren, you remember James, don't you?" Serenity introduced. The younger boy's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Hey, James." Darren slipped easily into a familiar attitude, despite the fact that is was not likely that he actually remembered James that much. He hand only been five the last time James had been there.  
  
"Hey, Darren. You've..."  
  
"Don't say 'you've grown'. I get enough of that from my aunts!" Darren groaned, causing James and Serenity to burst out laughing.  
  
"Fine. You've gained an attitude." James corrected himself. This comment earned him a playful shove from the younger boy.  
  
"What all the noise about?" Came Violet's voice from the next room. They all turned to see her standing in the doorway, a bag of salad in her hands. Her chestnut locks fell in curls to just below her shoulders, and her violet-blue eyes gleamed with curiosity.  
  
"'Lo, cousin." James waved his hand nonchalantly, and grinned when she gave a happy cry.  
  
"James!"  
  
The salad was dropped onto a nearby table as the girl rushed over and hugged him. James received this treatment amiably.  
  
"We've missed you!" She exclaimed, pulling back to look at him. James grinned, looking happier than he had been that entire year.  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
"And you will be told again. We missed you!" Came the teasing voice of Kaitlynn Malfoy. She came up behind him and hugged him lightly, before moving so he could see her. It had become all too obvious that Serenity had taken after her mother when it came to looks. They were nearly identical, save for the eye color and the slight graying of the mother's hair.  
  
"Oh! Marina, come meet James. You've heard me talk about him, remember?" Kaitlynn turned, revealing a small blonde-haired child no older than five, standing behind her. Sky-blue eyes gazed shyly up into his. Marina had only been a newborn when he had last seen her, and seeing her as she was now was a little bit of a surprise for him.  
  
"Hello, Marina. Nice to meet you." He murmured, bending down to be closer to her height. She stared at him for a moment, then smiled cutely.  
  
"'Lo." She whispered, looking at the floor, a finger wandering into her silky blonde curls. James grinned and scooped her up, resulting in a delighted shriek from her.  
  
"I like this one! Can I please keep her?" He pleaded jokingly, making puppy- eyes at Kaitlynn. She just grinned and shook her head.  
  
"Go ahead. We have plenty already." Jason shot back, as he walked into the room.  
  
"NO! You can't have her! She's mine!" A figure whizzed past him, blonde hair flying. Marina was torn from his arms and barricaded protectively behind Jasmine Malfoy, who grinned cheekily at him.  
  
"I win!" Without further ado, she rushed into his arms, hugged him, then kissed his cheek.  
  
"You're back, you're here, I'm starving. When's dinner?" She said this all in one breath, causing James and Jason to roll their eyes as the others laughed. Marina returned to James' side, obviously attached to him already.  
  
"Right now, if you all help me set the table." Her mother laughed. At this, the group disbanded and rushed to help, laughing as they shared the responsibility. Within minutes, dinner was on the table and James was seated at his place of honor, between Jason and Darren and across from Serenity.  
  
And for the first time in a long time, James felt like he finally belonged.

"Now this...is a party!" James shouted over a blast of loud music. Jason grinned at him and shot him a thumbs up as they continued to dance. All around them, rowdy teenagers were bumping into each other as they danced to the wild beat of the song. Every once in a while, someone would recognize Jason and yell out to him, causing the blonde boy to shout back a retort. James watched this in half-awe, half-amusement. He had never been to a party like this, and to make things better, it was a no-alcohol party (not that you could tell this by the hyper teens around them...). They did serve butterbeer, but only one bottle was allowed, per person.  
  
The boys were presently in a large party room, that joined with a long hallway just beyond the doorway. There was another room down the hall, where other young people had settled down to watch a movie on the big- screen TV. The building they were in was a beach house designed especially for young wizards and witches like them to go to and hang out, without their parents worrying about them (much). When Jason had first suggested it over dinner, James had been hesitant, but reluctantly agreed when the girls had announced that they were going as well.  
  
"Isn't this great?!" Jasmine shouted, as she bounced by with several other girls in her wake. James couldn't help but laugh as he watched them dancing around wildly. It surprised him that all of these young people around him were witches and wizards, and it startled him even more when he realized that they didn't really care who he was, as long as he was having fun. Several boys his age had randomly started up conversations with him earlier, not even caring who he was or who he was related to. For this, James was eternally grateful.  
  
"Hey Jason! Good to see you!" A boy shouted as he came up to dance next to them.  
  
"Hey Randy. This is James. He's here for the summer."  
  
"Awesome! Nice to meet you. Hey, Jay, are your sisters here?" The boy, Randy, looked around after saying this. Immediately, both Jason and James stiffened slightly, going into their protective modes.  
  
"Yes. Careful, Myers. I don't want to have to pound you." Jason warned, only half joking. The boy paled and quickly moved away. Jason shot a weary look at James.  
  
"Why don't you go find Serenity and Violet. I'll keep an eye on these two." Jason said, jerking his head at Jasmine and Starr. James nodded and wandered out of the room, down the hall, and into the other room. Violet was on one of the large, curving couches, surrounded by a group of girls who's eyes were glued to the TV screen. She immediately turned around when he touched her shoulder, and she motioned outside. He smiled, understanding what she meant. He silently slipped back out of the room, careful not to bother the movie-watchers, and quickly made his way outside onto the high deck.  
  
As he walked down the stairs, he noticed that several students had started a bon-fire, and couples were seated snugly around it. He smiled and shook his head, as his emerald orbs turned to search the beach for some clue as to where Serenity was.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
James didn't have to turn to know that she was standing behind him. The light scent of lavender and vanilla that always seemed to linger around her filled his nose, and he grinned lightly.  
  
"Yeah. Overprotective brother mode, sorry." He said, turning around. She let out a tinkling laugh and took his offered arm, as they made their way out onto the beach. Having known him for this long, Serenity was used to James' mannerisms. After a quick stop to take off their shoes, they continued on down the beach, towards 'Lookout Ledge', a favorite place of theirs. They carefully walked up the winding trail to the top of the cliff. It was a grassy area, so it was easy for them to find soft places to sit as they looked out over the ocean. Far below them, the sea foamed up on the sandy beach, it's roar duller here, creating a sort-of lullaby for the two listeners.  
  
"I come up here a lot...to think." She finally spoke. James sighed and looked around in contentment. The sky was dark, and stars were twinkling high above them in the night sky. The nearly-full moon was slowly rising, casting an eerie white glow about the place.  
  
"I like it here. It's almost like I don't have to worry about anything." He murmured, looking over the moon-lit ocean below them. She shook her head.  
  
"Maybe not. But you can't run away from your problems forever, James. You family needs to know." Her voice soothed him.  
  
"I know. But I also know what would happen if I do tell them. Mother will hate my dad...and me for all of this, Lily would never speak to me, Margaret would treat me like an ogre, and my friends would avoid me like the plague." He groaned.  
  
"Not necessarily. If your family loves you, and I know they do, they will accept it. And if your friends leave you, then they are not friends at all."  
  
"I suppose. But they'd still be angry." He fell back onto the grass, closing his eyes tightly as the coolness of the grass seeped into his shirt.  
  
"Can you blame them? They were raised to hate Malfoys. It will take some time for them to get used to us. But believe me, they will." She assured. She turned her body so her back was to him, then she laid back and rested her head on his stomach, looking up at the stars.  
  
"I'll take your word for it." He muttered, unconsciously running a hand through her soft hair. They lay in silence for a while, listening to the waves crash against the shore below them. The wind rustled the grass around them, brushing their hair into their faces occasionally. Crickets chirped their evening ditties, adding to the night music.  
  
"I wish we could just freeze time." He said suddenly, keeping his voice at a quiet note. She shifted her head to look up at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is perfect. Just here and now. You and me, no other people around to bother us." He sighed. She smiled.  
  
"But it will have to end." She murmured, looking back up at the sky.  
  
"I guess it is getting late." He said regretfully.  
  
"And Jason will be looking for us." She added with a hint of laughter in her voice, knowing how her brother was. James groaned.  
  
"I don't wanna get up." He whined. She laughed and got up, leaving the place where he head had rested feeling cold.  
  
"Too bad. Back to the party." She smirked lightly.  
  
"How long is this party supposed to last?"  
  
"As long as we want it to!" She called over her shoulder, as she dashed back to the path. She shot a mocking laugh back at him and he growled at the challenge.  
  
"You'd better run fast, vixen." He hissed, as he raced after her.


	5. Dance like no one's watching

**Daphne: Alright, everyone. I know this might shock you…having me update this now, when it's been such a long time since the last time I did it. My excuse…hehehe…um…well…I don't have a good one. I just got writers block on a lot of my stories and stopped writing on them, much to my shame. But I'm back now, and ready to write more! I should be updating HP&TFR soon, as soon as I read back through it and make sure my latest work on it fits with the story. I have a very strange explanation as to why I paused on that story…**

**Anyway, here is the next installment of this story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**The Chosen Ones**

_by Daphne Li_

Chapter 3.

* * *

"No." 

"Why not?"

"Not another party."

"Why not?"

James groaned as Jason grinned triumphantly. It had been a week since he had arrived, and Jason was once again urging him to go to a party. This time, it was a group from his school that were meeting down on the beach for an all-day beach party. It seemed like Jason had won the battle, but James wasn't ready to give up.

"I don't want…"

"I will need help keeping an eye on Darren and the girls…" At Jason's words, James immediately felt his overprotective-brother mode turn on, and he sighed.

"Fine. I'll go." He groused. Jason flashed him a smirk.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes. I'll be driving you and Darren there." He called over his shoulder as he waltzed out of the room. James silently groaned but did as he was told.

Fifteen minutes later, he, Jason, and Darren were jetting down the street in the sleek convertible. The music in the car was booming and the older boys sang along with the lyrics, while Darren rolled his eyes.

"And I'm supposed to be the youngest one here."

"Oh, hush you!" Jason laughed, as they went around a turn and drove out onto the beach. A large group of people were already there, setting up volleyball nets and bringing wood for the bonfire. A group of girls were clustered around a table that looked like it held numerous amounts of food on it.

"Malfoy! Took you a while!" A boy called as they stopped the car next to him.

"Sorry. I had to talk Potter into coming." Jason shrugged, getting out. The boy grinned at James.

"So. You two up for a game of water volleyball?" He questioned, motioning to where another net had been set up in the water.

"Sure. Are the girls here yet?" Jason's eyes swept over the crowd.

"Yup. They're over helping the other's with the food. Darren, Mark and Andrew are over getting wood." At his words, the younger boy dashed away, joining the two boys his age who were lugging pieces of wood to the fire-pit. Ten minutes later, the music was blaring, more people were arriving, and the party officially started.

"James! Come play some water-volley!" Jason shouted, as he raced out among the waves to where the net was standing. James grinned, tore off his shirt, added it to the pile of clothes that the other players had created, and followed his friend into the warm water.

* * *

James sighed in contentment. He was leaning back against a log, facing a roaring bonfire, watching a group of people throwing marshmallows at each other. Jason was nearby, entertaining a group of people with a funny story. The other Malfoy's were scattered around the beach, lost in the dark night that had arrived so suddenly. 

"Oh! It's so warm over here." Violet said, as she sat on the log next to him. He stretched and grinned.

"Yep. And better still, there's a great view." He teased, as a group of giggling girls ran by in their swimsuits. Violet rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

"And you're supposed to be a geek who had no interest in women." She joked back. James groaned.

"I'm not a geek."

"No, you're no. Who said you were?" Asked Serenity, as she appeared from the darkness. She sat down on the log behind him.

"Almost everyone at school thinks so, and every wizarding newspaper in Europe swears on it." He shrugged.

"It's not true."

"I'm not smart like my parents or Lily or Meg. I have to study just to get decent grades. Everyone thinks I'm a leech because I'm the son of the Headmaster and I get so-called 'privileges'. They don't treat Lily that way. She gorgeous and has tons of friends…"

"You have friends there." Violet pointed out. James glared at her.

"They've known me since we were in diapers. They understand me because they've been around me so long…or so they think. I am grateful they are my friends, but it doesn't make things any easier." He muttered.

"James, being smart, having friends, and being attractive doesn't make a difference. You apply to all three, even though you don't think you do.' Serenity said, reaching down and brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. James was humble enough to blush.

"I am not smart. And I'm not handsome." He protested.

"That…is a matter of opinion, cousin-dearest." Violet said softly. Serenity nodded in agreement, a smile gracing her lips. They were all silent for a while, until Violet decided to go and talk with some other friends. When she was gone, Serenity gently cupped his chin and forced him to look up at her.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I was trying to find the reason you don't think you are attractive. Maybe this will help." She reached out and took his glasses off, gazing into his eyes. James winced.

"Give them back! I look stupid without them." He ground out, reaching weakly for the glasses. She shook her head.

"There's the problem. No self-esteem. You are very handsome, James. You have gorgeous green eyes that make girls melt…I think Jasmine calls them 'bedroom-eyes'. You have this naturally messy black hair that is very sexy, if I do say so myself." Here, she giggled, running her hands through it. James turned bright red at what she was saying.

"You just have low self-esteem. Let me assure you, as a female, that you are considered very handsome by our species." She murmured. James' face flamed even more, if that is possible. His eyes darted around at the several females who were in various places nearby, then he looked back at her.

"You think so?" He asked, leaning his head back onto her lap to look up into her face. Her blue-grey eyes twinkled down at him.

"Of course, silly boy!" Her voice was teasing, and he wrinkled his nose at her choice of words. They sat in silence again, until the tired young people slowly began to trickle by, on their way home.

"James, can we go? I'm tired." Darren moaned, sinking down next to him, his eyes drooping.

"You'll have to take that up with Jason." James said sympathetically, putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm ready to go, too." Jason murmured, coming up behind them clinking his keys together. Jasmine and Starr were behind him, looking more awake than the others.

"I'll drive Reni and Vi." Jasmine announced, her eyes lighting up. The others looked horrified.

"I think Serenity should drive, Jazz. She has better night-vision." Jason faltered. Jasmine looked disappointed but handed the keys to her sister. Serenity stroked James' hair one last time, then stood and led the girls away.

"To home we go." Jason muttered, as they walked to the other car.

* * *

That night, it happened. 

The thing James dreaded above all else, and hoped to avoid while here.

The clock had just reached 1:45 a.m., when James' face clenched in pain. Through he was still asleep, his body began to shake and he moaned softly, his head lashing back and forth as his body struggled violently against something invisible. Finally, his mouth opened and he gasped for breath, but choked.

Then his eyes snapped open in sudden consciousness and he sat up, covering his mouth as he gagged. Dashing from his bed, James barely made it to the bathroom in time. Retching violently into the toilet, his body collapsed to the floor as uncontrollable tears came to his eyes. Pain raged through his body, and hot and cold shivers chased each other down his spine.

Suddenly, an cool hand appeared, brushing his sweaty bangs back from his face and resting on his forehead, as another hand stroked the nape of his neck. He turned bleary eyes up to see Serenity's worried face above him. Dismay filled his mind as he realized what she had just witnessed. He opened his mouth to speak, but moaned instead, as another shivering spell overtook him. Serenity gently placed a cup of water to his lips, helped him to drink a bit, then she helped him back to his bed. He was too weak to walk on his own, so she practically had to drag him there.

"Feeling better?" She asked softly, as he collapsed against his pillows. He nodded, afraid to speak. She carefully sat next to him and pulled his head against her shoulder, stroking his hair in a comforting way.

"Was it a bad dream?"

He shook his head.

"Are you sick?"

Another shake of his head.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" This time, he nodded. She smiled and leaned closer, her arms going around him.

Moments later they were both asleep and neither noticed the pair of sky-blue eyes that had been watching them, move away from the crack between the bedroom door and the door frame.

* * *

"How long has it been going on?" Serenity asked the next morning. She and James were huddled in blankest on the covered back porch, watching the rain pouring down. 

"Since my fifth year. I got dad to give me a separate room at school so no one would find out. Of course, he doesn't know the real reason I asked for it. I made up a dumb excuse." James added, as he pulled his blankets tighter around himself.

"So I'm the only person who knows?"

"Yes. And please don't tell anyone. It's really not that bad anymore. I only had one attack last night, as opposed to the two or three I usually get during the night. In fact, I haven't had any since the end of school." James said, as her face grew thoughtful. He could tell she was worried, but he knew she would honor his trust.

"Fine. But I'm going to monitor you from now on, even if it means sleeping in a chair in your room every night." She smiled at the end of this, and James relaxed.

"Fine with me. I just hope I don't keep you up at all hours of the night." He chuckled.

"Oh, curses on you if you do!" She teased, earning a nudge from him.

"Not like I would be able to help it. It's not something I plan for."

"I know. I just wish you would tell your father. Or your sister, at least."

"NO! They'd blow a gasket. Besides, I'm a daddy's-boy enough as it is. I don't need this to add to the reasons my school-mates hate me." He muttered. She sighed and placed a hand on his arm.

"Alright. I understand." She answered. They looked back out at the rain and watched in silence for some time.

"James?"

James looked back to see a little golden-haired nymph standing behind him, holding a book.

"Read wif me?" Marina asked hesitantly. James grinned and held out his arms. She climbed eagerly into his lap and he tucked the blanket around her small frame. Then he took the book and opened it.

"Go Dogs Go…"

* * *

Harry Potter smiled as a huge eagle-owl flew into his office and dropped a bundle on his desk. It then flew to the perch that usually held Fawkes and rested there, watching the Hogwarts Headmaster with intelligent eyes. 

"Hello, Zeus." Harry murmured to the younger of the Malfoy's two owls. Their other owl, Benton, had grown older and they felt it was safer to keep him for shorter deliveries instead of over-seas ones. Harry smiled lightly as the owl gave something close to a nod, and then he turned to look at the package it had brought. He immediately recognized the handwriting of Draco Malfoy on the letter on top, and opened it eagerly.

_Harry:_

_James arrived safe and sound, and has easily found his way back into the center of our family. Marina has already become attached to him, following him around everywhere like an obedient puppy. Darren has also come to think of him as one of the family, and takes great delight in asking him questions about Hogwarts. I swear, that boy is going to be the next Minister of Magic!_

_Jasmine has elected James as her next 'boy-toy' as she calls them, though he seems more interested in spending time with Serenity (not that I blame him. I love my oldest daughter dearly, but Serenity is the saner of the two). Jason and James have become thick-as-thieves, and Jason even allowed James to drive his new car (which is a rare occurrence to be sure). Kaitlynn is spoiling the boy rotten, babying him as much as she can. She tells me it's because he looks too pale and sickly, but I think she just wants a reason to spoil him._

_And you were right. James has opened up a lot since he came here. He seems a lot more happy then you described him, and he seems to have no cares in the world. He talks little about his home (at least in front of Kaitlynn and me), but I know he has a reason for that. Honestly, those students of yours are acting worse then us Slytherins used to…even the Gryffindors! That surprises me a bit._

_Anyway, James is happy and lively, so you don't need to worry about him anymore. We're taking good care of him, and if everything turns out alright, he'll come back to you a new boy…no, I take that back. He'll be a man._

_I hope things are going well for you over there, and don't take things too hard, Potter. Hogwarts has no use for a depressed Headmaster! Tell your wife I say 'Hello' (just kidding)!_

_Yours truly,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I thought you would like to see these, just to prove how James is doing._

Harry smiled in satisfaction as he read this letter, and grinned as he got to the bottom. His mind was finally put at rest. Everything was going well, and James was finally happy again. Harry quickly opened the bundle, and realized that it was a group of newspapers that Draco had collected. Several sections were tagged with little notes in Draco's hand, and Harry turned to them eagerly.

**_JAMES POTTER, NEW YORK PRINCE!_**

**_By Bette Daniels_**

**_James Potter, the son of the famous Harry Potter, was spotted Sunday morning taking a walk with a group of young people along Suncoast Beach. When the group was approached by this reporter, the young man in question simply grinned and told her, quote, "New York is my second home, and the Malfoys (the said young people that were with him) are my second family. I am very happy to be home."_**

**_After this encounter, several more young people approached and threw in their two-bits about the gorgeous British teen._**

**_"He is so…normal! He doesn't act all uppity like you'd expect a famous person to. He's just friendly and polite and courteous…everything a girl would want in a guy!" Giggled Tonya Heartman, a fellow party-goer at a party Mr. Potter was said to have attended._**

**_"He is a great guy. A prince if I ever met one! Yeah, he's the New York Prince!" Laughs Randy Myers, another party-goer._**

**_"He's a sex-god! All the girls want him, and all the guys want to be like him. Not because he's famous, but because he's so…him. He's a really great guy!" Ginger Rodney, an acquaintance added._**

**_Obviously, Mr. Potter has made a big impact on the young people here in Beachside, and from what this reporter has seen, some of the older people as well. Why he is truly here remains a mystery to us all, but one thing is for sure._**

**_James Potter is a regular teenager, just out to have a little fun with his friends. Now who can hold that against him_**

Over this article was a picture of James, laughing alongside with Jason and several other boys their own age, as they walked down the beach. Harry smiled and turned to the next article. There was another picture, this time with James dancing in a large room filled with people. Jason was next to him, grinning away, and both boys looked like they were having a blast.

**_James Potter, Party Animal!_**

**_By Dustin Jacobs_**

**_Since his surprising appearance in New York two weeks ago, James Potter has made several quiet appearances in public. He doesn't seem to be affected by the endless number of reporters hiding around the corner, waiting for a glimpse at him. No, he seems more interested in spending time with his friends and going out for wild nights of dancing and partying._**

**_This reporter had the opportunity to attend one of the parties that Potter was attending and took the time to observe the young man. With his roguish good-looks and friendly demeanor, it was easy to see why girls clustered nearby whenever he was around. He, however, seemed not to notice and spent most of his time playing water-volleyball and sand-hockey._**

**_This, however, was one of the tamer parties, according to Sonya Mattaisee, a friend of the family Potter is said to be staying with._**

**_"Some of the other parties were down-right wild. The lights, the dancing, the music, it was all so hypnotic. And James was usually right in the middle of it, dancing with several of his friends. There was only butterbeer served at the parties, but that didn't stop any of us from having a blast. He's a really nice guy, once you get to know him, but he does have a wild-side that is refreshing and alluring to a woman…even me!" She admits as she laughs._**

**_"Potter is the bomb!" Adds Wade Hoftman, a partygoer at one of the wilder parties, "he starts to dance, and the entire room follows his lead! It's great! And the best part is, he's not arrogant. He doesn't even know he's doing it."_**

**_It seems as if James Potter is making a big splash when it comes to gaining a reputation for himself. And it stands to reason. With looks like that, and an attitude like his, who could possibly not like him_**

Harry smiled as he read over this article. It seemed as if his son was doing better than expected. Now, if only things would change a little around here, perhaps James would finally be happy here as well.

Unfortunately, with the way things were around here recently, Harry got the sinking feeling that no one would be completely happy for quite some time. Things were changing in the Magical world, and people were once again becoming afraid. Harry could feel the changes in the balance shifting, and he knew that this was a bad sign.

Suddenly, another owl flew in, startling Harry out of his thoughts. He watched as it landed next to him and held out it's foot, revealing an official-looking envelope. Harry's heart sank as he pulled the letter off, petted the owl, and then slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Professor Potter:_

_Your assistance is required immediately at the Ministry. There has been another attack…  
_

_

* * *

_


End file.
